Etape par étape
by HwangSooYeon
Summary: Il suffit d'un simple regard pour que tout change. [Une fiction de sept chapitre pour la Saint Valentin :)]
1. Chapter 1

Voici le premier chapitre, "Premier regard", six chapitres vont suivre dans le courant de la semaine ou de celle qui suit, cela va dépendre de mon boulot.  
Cette fiction est écrite à l'occasion de la Saint Valentin pour le Scott Pack :)  
Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Noël, nouvel an, anniversaire, tant de fêtes à se rappeler, mais parmi tout ses événements il y en avait un dont Jackson Whittemore ne devait en aucun cas oublier la date, la Saint Valentin ! Sous peine de représailles de la part de sa petite amie.

Pour lui, ce n'était qu'un moment parmi tant d'autre, juste une fête commercial dont les commerçants se servaient pour gonfler leur chiffre d'affaire. Ce que Jackson supportait encore moins, c'était de devoir parcourir les rayons de chaque boutiques de vêtements de grandes marques et de devenir le porte sac attitré de Lydia Martin, sa petite amie, dont le seul passe temps était de faire les magasins.

Jackson avait aimé Lydia, sincèrement, mais au fil du temps les sentiments avaient commencé à s'estomper au point de disparaître totalement. Seulement, son côté « monsieur parfait » l'empêchait de quitter la reine du lycée, après tout, il était le fils du célèbre avocat Whittemore, le capitaine de l'équipe de Lacross et le petit ami de la reine du lycée … Que demander de mieux ? Peut être de l'amour de la part de ses parents, une autre reconnaissance que celle du capitaine du lycée, une personne qui l'aime pour qui il est et non pour son statut …

Car oui, sa vie n'était pas aussi rose que tout le monde le pensait, l'argent et la popularité ne fait pas tout. Ce fut donc avec son masque habituel sur lequel était affiché un sourire narquois et supérieur, qu'il marchait au côté de Lydia en ce jour de la Saint Valentin. Cette dernière avait son bras accroché à celui de son copain afin de le traîner à sa suite dans chaque recoins de chaque magasins qu'ils parcouraient depuis maintenant deux heures. Lydia était aux anges, elle pouvait faire toutes les boutiques qu'elle souhaitait et bien sûr tout ça aux frais de Jackson, en ce jour il se devait d'être galant et de répondre à toutes ses attentes, soit d'acheter chacun de ses coups de cœur.

La journée était rythmé par les paroles de Lydia qui analysait et critiquait chaque vêtements ainsi que chaque personnes qui avait le malheur de croiser sa route, Jackson faisait semblant de s'intéresser à ses dires afin d'éviter l'un de ses nombreux sermons.

Ce fut lorsque le couple passait devant une énième boutique qu'il le vit, venant face à lui, une fille pendu à son bras et qui lançait un regard noir à chaque fille qui osait regarder le jeune homme l'accompagnant. Mais Jackson ne se préoccupa pas plus longtemps de cette personne afin de se focaliser sur ce jeune homme, la même taille que lui, les cheveux court, brun, la peau blanche agrémenté de quelques grains de beauté, puis ses yeux … Ses yeux marron et vide qui ne demande qu'à rire. Le capitaine de l'équipe de Lacross ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de cet être apparut au bout de l'allée, et quand leurs regards se croisèrent ce fut comme si son cœur lâchait avant de se remettre à battre de manière frénétique. Chacun était hypnotisé par le regard de l'autre sans pouvoir s'en décrocher, plus il avançait, plus leurs regards devenaient intenses, lorsqu'ils se croisèrent leur main se frôlèrent légèrement, mais le peu de contact leur donna déjà un frisson dans tout le corps, alors qu'ils continuaient toujours d'avancer, tirer par leurs copines respectives, ils maintenaient leurs regards jusqu'au moment où Lydia le dirigea brusquement dans le hall d'un nouveau magasin.

Jackson ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce mystérieux garçon et ne pensa qu'à lui durant tout le reste de la journée, ainsi que les jours qui suivirent … Chose idiote, pourquoi penser à une personne qu'il ne reverra jamais, qui plus est un garçon …

A ce moment là, Jackson ne savait pas que cette rencontre allait tout chambouler dans sa vie.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, bien qu'il soit court.  
A bientôt pour la suite :)


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant que le premier chapitre :)  
Je tenais à vous remercier pour les reviews ^^  
Dans ce chapitre il y aura un petit couple très rare ... Je ne l'ai vue qu'une fois pour le moment, mais je l'ai de suite adoré, je vous laisse découvrir par vous même :)  
Bonne lecture à vous :)

* * *

Une semaine … Une semaine qu'il l'avait rencontré et son visage le hantais continuellement, Lydia l'avait d'ailleurs repris plusieurs fois lorsque son esprit déviait vers ce mystérieux brun. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi ce garçon l'obsédait autant, il en avait parlé à Danny, son meilleur ami et la seul personne en qui il peut avoir réellement confiance, mais sa réponse n'était pas du tout celle auquel il s'attendait :

« -Tu es entrain de tomber amoureux Jack's.  
-Amoureux ? C'est impossible, je ne l'ai vue qu'une fois et je ne suis pas attiré par les mecs !

-Ce que tu as vécus s'appelle un coup de foudre, et me fait pas cette tête là, oui ça existe les coups de foudre ! »

Il avait bien rigolé sur le coup, mais plus le temps passait, plus il pensait à lui. C'était pour cette raison qu'il se trouvait dès l'aube dans un coffee shop se situant près de chez lui, sa nuit était comme les précédentes, tout aussi courte. Face à lui le café bien corsé qu'il avait commandé refroidissait au fil du temps, son manque de sommeil l'empêchait d'être réactif, ce fut seulement lorsque une voix qui lui semblait mélodieuse résonna dans la salle, silencieuse jusque là, qu'il émergea.

« Je suis persuadé que lorsqu'on commande un café, c'est qu'on souhaite le boire chaud, autrement il faut prendre un café glacé c'est bien meilleur. »

Le propriétaire de la voix s'installa auprès de lui et le regarda en souriant gentiment.

« -Stiles, se présenta t-il en lui tendant la main.

-Jackson, répondit-il en tendant sa main à son tour. »

Le frisson ressentit une semaine auparavant avec un simple frôlement n'était rien face à ce qu'il ressentait à présent, c'était comme si un éclair l'avait foudroyé sur place et vue la tête que faisait le dit Stiles, il avait ressentit la même chose. Après une bonne minute de black out total pour les deux jeunes hommes, ils se lâchèrent la main et détournèrent tout les deux le regard vers le comptoir, Stiles se racla la gorge avant de commander un chocolat viennois au serveur qui n'avait rien raté de l'échange des deux garçons. Une fois son chocolat face à lui Stiles remercia le serveur par son prénom, Jackson tourna sa tête vers le jeune homme, surpris.

« -Je connais Derek depuis qu'on est gosse, nos mères étaient amies. Fit Stiles pour répondre à la question muette de son voisin de comptoir. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais sous ses airs de sourwolf se cache un vrai ours en peluche !

-La ferme Stiles.

-Moi aussi je t'aime sourwolf, répondit du tac au tac le plus jeune.

-Peux tu répéter ce que tu viens de dire salle gosse, fit un inconnu qui venait tout juste de rentrer dans le coffee shop.

-Oups, maman loup est arrivée, je vous laisse ! »

Stiles termina son chocolat en vitesse et se leva de suite afin d'échapper au nouveau venue qui c'était installé derrière le comptoir après avoir salué ce chère Derek d'un doux baisé. Seulement avant de passer le pas de la porte Stiles s'adressa une dernière fois à Jackson.

« -Dit Jackson, demain matin tu as quelque chose de prévu ?

-Non, répondit presque trop rapidement le châtain

-Alors on se retrouve une nouvelle fois ici, à la même heure ? J'aimerais discuter plus longtemps avec toi.

-D'accord.

-Cool, à ce soir les tourtereaux et à demain Jackson. »

Le sourire que lançât Stiles à Jackson fut d'une douceur et d'une innocence incroyable, tout comme la joie de vivre qu'il a communiqué en cet instant si bref. Jackson n'arrivait pas à croire que ce jeune homme et celui qu'il avait rencontré le 14 Février était la même personne, c'était comme si il s'empêchait de vivre heureux alors que là il croquait la vie à pleine dent.

« -Désolé, s'excusa le nouveau venu, Stiles est à fond dès le matin, du coup c'est assez déconcertant quand l'on est pas habitué.

-Ce n'est rien, à vrai dire ça fait du bien de voir des personnes aussi pleine de vie si tôt.

-Tu n'as pas tord, moi c'est Camden, se présenta t-il, le propriétaire des lieux et compagnon de l'Apollon qui nettoie les tasses juste à côté, et à ce que j'ai compris toi c'est Jackson.

-Oui, je suis désolé je dois y aller, ce café était très bon, malgré le fait que je l'ai bus froid. La prochaine fois je ne somnolerais pas devant ma tasse.

-Pas de soucis, et puis demain Stiles ne te laissera pas un instant pour t'endormir.

-J'en doute pas, au revoir et à demain.

-A demain, sourit Camden en lui serrant la main tandis que Derek lui fit un signe d'au revoir de la tête »

En sortant de l'établissement, Jackson avait l'impression que le sentiment de fatigue qu'il avait en entrant n'était qu'un lointain souvenir. Ce garçon dénommé Stiles était une vraie pile d'énergie à lui seul, et dire qu'il le revoyait demain … Autant dire que la journée fut très longue pour Jackson Whittemore.

* * *

Alors? Qu'en avez vous pensé ? :)  
Et oui, toujours aussi court, mais pour ce genre de thème je préfère faire plus court et accentué sur les sentiments, en tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :)  
Et qu'avez vous pensé du couple Derek/Camden ? Quand je disais qu'il était rare XD jusqu'à maintenant, à ma connaissance, seule Zephirebleue avait écrit sur ce souple, donc pour ce qui apprécie ce couple je vous invite à allé voir sa page :)  
Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite, bisous :)


	3. Chapter 3

Et voici la suite, j'avais prévue de poster plus ce week-end mais j'ai eu un contre temps. en tout cas j'espère que se chapitre vous plaira :)  
Ce chapitre n'a pas été corriger, je publie la version corriger dés que ma sœur à pus s'en occuper ^^  
Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Tout comme le fut la journée, ça nuit avait été tout aussi longue, des yeux couleur whisky n'ont pas cessé de le hanter.

Après une longue nuit d'insomnie Jackson se leva et se prépara pour rejoindre le coffee shop de la veille afin de retrouver Stiles, il avait l'impression de se retrouver deux ans plus tôt lors de son premier rendez-vous avec Lydia, mais en bien plus intense. Tout les signes était en accord avec ce que disait Danny mais il n'arrivait pas à accepter le fait qu'il soit tombé amoureux d'un garçon, il avait toujours été attiré par les filles alors en quoi ça changerais maintenant ?

Alors qu'il avait à peine terminé de se préparer Lydia débarqua dans son appartement, la jeune femme était vêtue d'une longue robe noir avec un col plongeant lui arrivant au niveau du ventre sans pour autant faire vulgaire. Il n'eut même pas le temps de dire un seul mot que celle-ci se planta devant lui furax.

« -Jackson Whittemore ! Tu peux m'expliquer se que tu fou, tu devais passer me prendre il y a une heure et je te retrouve chez toi tout juste habillé et de façon tellement … banal.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Ne me dit pas que tu as oublié, suite au silence de Jackson Lydia éclata de colère, le défilé de Peter Hale, cela fait des mois que c'est prévu et toi tu ose oublier !

-Et merde, écoute Lydia là je peux pas.

-Oh que si tu peux, donc tu vas te changer et avec des vêtements coordonné aux miens bien évidement ! Je dois venir accompagné alors tu ne vas pas me laisser en plan ! »

Lydia laissa Jackson en plan dans la salle de bain alors qu'elle se dirigea vers le salon afin de l'attendre. Tandis que la jeune femme s'impatientait, Jackson c'était assis ou plutôt affalé sur son lit, sa tête dans ses mains. Il était impatient de revoir Stiles, mais comment dire non à sa petite amie ? Pourquoi passerait-il en priorité un garçon qu'il a rencontré quelques jours auparavant ? Sans compter qu'avoir Lydia en colère n'était jamais bon pour la santé. Le propriétaire de l'appartement retourna vers son armoire afin de changer de tenue et suivre sa petite amie, non sans un pincement au cœur.

Le trajet se déroula dans un silence froid, Lydia n'avait pas pardonné l'oublie de Jackson et ce fut seulement une fois arrivé à destination qu'elle se remit à sourire et lui parler afin de faire bonne figure devant les journalistes ainsi que toutes les personnes présente. Mais de toute les personnalités en vue, une seule intéressait réellement la blonde vénitienne, Peter Hale. Ce dernier était le nouveau créateur en vogue et bien partit pour devenir une légende, ce fut donc la tête haute et fière d'elle qu'elle se dirigea vers lui.

« -Bonjour Monsieur Hale, je suis Lydia Martin.

-Bonjour très chère, je suis honoré de voir une aussi jolie demoiselle à mon humble défilé.

-Je suis vraiment impatiente de voir votre défilé, j'ai aimée chacune de vos précédentes créations et je suis sûr que les nouvelles seront tout aussi fascinante.

-J'attends votre avis à la suite du défilé, et qui est votre ami ?

-Jackson Whittemore, mon petit ami.

-Et bien mon chère Jackson je dois dire que votre styles vestimentaire est très bien choisit, ce smoking bleu marine est très bien taillé, sur mesure j'imagine, le polo noir en col V se marie très bien avec, ainsi que vos derbies. Non je n'ai rien à redire sur votre styles, tout comme votre carrure et votre visage, vous seriez intéressé pour le mannequinat ?

-Désolé mais je dois refusé, je suis plutôt sport.

-C'est super, et quel sport pratiquez vous ?

-Je suis capitaine de l'équipe de Lacross de mon lycée. »

Tandis que les deux hommes parlaient, Lydia sentait la colère monter en elle. Jackson ne faisait que l'accompagner et pourtant c'était lui qui était au centre de l'attention et surtout comment osaient-ils l'ignorer !

Les deux hommes avait parlé jusqu'au début du défilé, les sujets variant entre la mode, le sport, les nouvelles tendances, puis le créateurs permit au couple d'accéder à la partie VIP. Durant le défilé Jackson n'avait pas vraiment la tête à toutes ses créations, ses pensées étaient retournée vers celui qu'il était censé rejoindre au coffee shop. Quel réaction aurait Stiles lorsqu'ils se reverraient ? Se sentirait-il blessé ou tout simplement indifférent ? Différentes questions, ainsi que différent scénarios tournèrent dans sa tête durant tout le défilé, jusqu'à ce qu'une slave d'applaudissement le sortie de sa rêverie, il se rendit compte que deux heures c'était déroulé. Le couple se leva pour applaudir un Peter Hale fière de son effet, il lança un clin d'œil au couple ainsi qu'à une autre partie du public et repartit dans les coulisses, le jeune Whittemore et sa petite amie partirent à leur tour pour rejoindre le maître de la journée qui était entrain de féliciter les mannequins et les membres du personnel avant de rejoindre le jeune couple tout sourire. Lydia félicita grandement le créateur et s'assura d'avoir toute son attention contrairement à tout à l'heure. Alors qu'elle exprima une énième fois sa fascination un « Jackson » se fit entendre derrière le couple qui se retourna.

« -Si je me souviens bien c'est dans un coffee shop que l'on devait se voir et non à un défilé.

-Stiles, s'exclama Jackson surpris de le voir, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je pourrais te poser la même question. »

Jackson pouvait voir de la déception dans ses yeux couleur whisky et le pincement au cœur qu'il avait ressentit le matin même s'accentua tandis que Stiles faisait demi tour, cette brune toujours à son bras qui le harcelait de question.

« -Tu connais Stiles, s'étonna Peter.

-Oui, enfin on c'est rencontré il y a juste quelques jours et revue hier dans un coffee shop. Je devais l'y retrouvé ce matin mais j'avais oublié le défilé … Et vous d'où le connaissez vous ?

-D'une part tutoie moi, non parce que je ne suis pas si vieux que ça, et je le connais car la fille à son bras est ma fille Malia et je suis l'oncle de Derek Hale, le propriétaire du seul coffee shop où Stiles met les pieds. »

Peter remarqua que la compagne de ce chère Jackson c'était éloigné afin de parler à l'un de ses nouveaux mannequins qui répondait au nom de Aiden, et vue des manières de la fille elle ne semblait pas insensible à son charme de tombeur. Elle était pourtant en couple avec le châtain alors pourquoi se permettait elle de faire du charme à un autre homme ? Lorsqu'il reporta son regard sur le jeune homme en face de lui il pouvait facilement voir qu'il avait la tête ailleurs après cette rencontre avec Stiles, que ce passait-il dans se couple ?

Le reste de la journée c'était déroulé de la même manière, Lydia était auprès de Aiden tandis que Peter avait invité Jackson à le suivre dans les coulisses pour voir tout l'envers du décors et lui changer les idées, chose compliqué. Alors qu'il arrivait à le fin de la journée Stiles refit son apparition, toujours avec cette Malia à son bras, Jackson ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder malgré le fait qu'il l'ignore. Lorsque Peter demanda à sa fille de le rejoindre pour avoir une discussion père fille, Jackson en profita pour parler à Stiles.

« -Je suis désolé pour ce matin, j'avais complètement oublié ce défilé.

-Et tu ne pouvais pas juste faire un arrêt par le coffee shop histoire de me prévenir ? Non parce que je t'ai attendue, j'étais vraiment heureux de pouvoir te revoir, alors d'après toi qu'est ce que j'ai ressentit lorsque je voyais les minutes défilé dans te voir passé la porte et me rendre compte qu'une heure était passé avant de comprendre que tu ne viendrais pas ? Camden a essayé de te trouver mille et une excuse, tandis que Derek était entrain de voir de quel manière il pourrait te faire regretter de ne pas être venue ! »

Jackson encaissait chacun de ses mots, il avait très bien compris qu'il l'avait blessé, mais ne savait pas pourquoi ça touchait autant le jeune homme en face de lui. Enfin il ne le savait pas jusqu'à ce que Stiles prononce la suite de son dialogue.

« -Depuis que je t'ai vue le jour de la saint valentin je ne peux pas t'oublier, je … je n'ai jamais été attiré par les hommes mais toi tu as tout changé ! Je ne pensais jamais te revoir alors quand on c'est recroisé hier j'étais aux anges et je ne voulais qu'une seule chose te revoir ! Je sais que ça peut te paraître bizarre, traite moi de monstre si tu veux mais … Mais je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi …

-Euh …. Je … Désolé Stiles mais je ne sais absolument pas quoi dire … J'ai une petite amie et je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes.

-Une petite amie ? Tu parle de celle qui est entrain de bouffer les amygdales d'Aiden ? Avant que Jackson n'ai eu le temps de répondre Stiles continua, quand j'ai t'ai croisée le jour de la saint valentin j'ai vue du vide dans tes yeux malgré ton sourire arrogant. Comme si tu étais là sans être là, ne me dit pas que tu ressent réellement quelque chose pour elle car malgré le fait que ce soit seulement la troisième fois qu'on se voie je peux dire avec certitude que tout ça ce n'est que du vent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu reste avec elle mais je sais que tu n'es pas heureux … »

Jackson ne savait absolument pas quoi dire, tout ce qu'il avait dit était vraie alors qu'il le connaissait depuis seulement quelque jours tandis que tout ses « amis » ne voyait rien. Les deux garçons restèrent debout sans bouger, face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, plus aucun bruit ne leur parvenait, comme si une bulle c'était formé autour d'eux les coupants de tout. Cette alchimie entre eux continua et les rapprochant doucement l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il y ai seulement quelques centimètres qui les sépare, puis sans savoir qui fit le premier pas, leurs lèvres se rejoignirent afin d'entamer un ballet effréné, ils ne savaient pas depuis combien de temps ils avaient débuté ce baisé mais il n'arrivait pas à se séparer, jamais ils n'avaient ressentit ça auparavant, alors quand quelqu'un tira Stiles en arrière pour les séparer la seule chose dont ils avaient envie c'était de revenir l'un vers l'autre et reprendre là où ils étaient rendue. Seulement la personne à l'origine de la séparation n'était d'autre que Malia qui avait pas du tout apprécier de voir son petit-ami embrasser un autre homme, elle donna rageusement une claque à Jackson avant de partir tout en tirant Stiles derrière elle.

Jackson, quand à lui, était encore entrain de revenir à la réalité. Il avait embrassé un garçon, il avait embrassé Stiles et putain il avait aimé et ne souhait qu'une chose recommencer … Il regarda autour de lui et puis voir toutes les personnes encore présente le fixer, Lydia bouillonnait de rage alors que quelques minutes auparavant c'était elle qui embrassait un autre homme, tandis que Peter lui fit un sourire désolé avant de lui faire signe de le rejoindre. Le châtain alla vers le père de la fille qui venait de lui mettre la baffe du siècle et s'affala sur une chaise à ses coté. Peter lui expliqua à quel point sa fille était possessive, mais qu'il savait aussi que Stiles n'était pas heureux avec elle et ne savait juste pas quoi faire pour la quitter sans la blesser, bien que maintenant il ne pourrait pus tourner autour du pot. Il le rassura aussi en lui disant qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et qu'il le soutiendrais car même si Malia était sa fille il ne voulait pas la voir poursuivre une relation qui ne ferait que la blessé encore plus, et enfin qu'il appréciait Stiles et ne souhaitait que son bonheur. Cependant, malgré ses paroles rassurantes, Jackson ne savait pas quoi faire et était complètement perdue.

* * *

Et voilà, le premier baisé à eu lieu, mais bon tout n'est pas gagné, au vue de mon planning de la semaine prochaine ça va être très compliqué pour moi d'écrire, mais je vais m'arranger :)


End file.
